Kaito Kurui/Darknesslover
"Madness supressed..." - Dusk-sama Kaito Kurui (狂い海斗 Kurui Kaito) is the ex-Captain of the 12th Division, ex-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, and former Head of The Kurui Family. He was expelled from the Soul Society for questionable experiments. His successor to the position of Captain and President is Shien Ōretashi. Appearance Kaito bears the appearance of older teenage boy, but he possesses unusual snow-white hair. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin, purple eyes and he is slightly muscular. He wears a turban, on his head that covers his right eye, a black scarf which doubles as a mask. He wears a near standard Shinigami Shihakushō, but with an altered white haori over a black it, and he wears boots instead of tabi, as well as gloves. On his right arm, he wears a gauntlet, which is his Zanpakutō. Personality Kaito is a calm and kind individual, willing to help those who need it. Despite this, he prefers to stay by himself, something he has since he was a child, either reading or locked in his lab, constantly testing methods for different creations. As mentioned, Kaito is not fond of talking to others, only doing so when he needs to, such as when introducing himself. When he does speak, he is polite, normally adding the proper honorifics onto the respective person's name. He also has a habit of ending his sentences with the polite "de gozaru". A notable difference from previous head of the Research and Development Institute, Kaito is far from a "mad scientist", though his inventions cannot be described as orthodox. Despite having been exiled from the Soul Society, he feels no bitterness, and fully intends to help the Soul Society without a grudge should they need his aid. Notably, he shares his predecessor Mayuri Kurotsuchi's opinions on perfection. As a child, Kaito had a habit of experimenting however, and was much less calm than he is in the present. Quick to anger, sure he was right, his parents were not sure if they were going to let him apply to the Shinigami academy. However, he eventually either grew out of this stage, or suppressed it. Looking back on it, he notes he could have become just like his predecessor, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. History Kaito was born and grew in the Soul Society, unlike most shinigami, he was born into a Noble Clan, a clan that is not commonly known in the Soul Society, the Kurui Clan. Most of the people in his family have long black hair and blue eyes. Kaito was an outcast in his family for his appearance. After years of growing with with people not liking him, he didn't care. As a child, he had slight "insane" streak, and was prone to experimentation, only alienating him further. Kaito was recognized as a genius in his family as a child however, gaining his Zanpakutō at a young age. On top of that, he was a genius in technology as well. Despite parental opposition, he entered the Shinigami Academy to expand his knowledge and grow stronger. Within 2 years in the Shinō Academy, Kaito passed it with perfect scores. People of the Twelfth Division recruited him into the Shinigami Research and Development Institute as the 3rd seat. There Kaito created and learned many different things. After 100 years in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, he was accepted as Vice captain in the 12th division and now having the Vice President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. The Kurui Clan began to grow proud of Kaito for all his achievements as a Shinigami and a member of the Kurui Family. Thanks to Kaito's outstanding mind and power, he was awarded the position of Captain of the Twelfth Division, and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Kaito was later appointed head of the Kurui Clan, and received the Kanpa Kōtan, passed down to all heads of the Kurui Clan. However, as Kaito's experiments began to grow slightly more sinister, he was called before the Central 46, to be put on trial. Before they could truly deliver a sentence, he fled, heading to the World of the Living, where he currently resides. Inventions [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/H%C5%8Dgyoku Hōgyoku ](崩玉, Crumbling Orb): Kaito, during his Captaincy, attempted to duplicate the Hōgyoku created by Kisuke Urahara. However, he later called it a failure and discarded it. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reigai Reigai] (霊骸, Spirit Body): is an artificial and spiritual body that allows artificial souls to maintain a physical form in the Soul Society. Reigai can also be designed as a nearly perfect clone of a real soul that maintains the memories, personalities and thoughts of the original soul the body was cloned from. In this capacity they can be used to infiltrate certain groups while being controlled by an outside source, even against their will. He seems to have perfected the Reigai, as those created by him are much less violent, and they do not emit purple sparks from their eyes. Jippōsekai ' (十方世界 Worlds of Ten Directions''): A small, black orb created by Kaito with different functions depending on how it's activated. Crushing it in his hand allows him to instantly teleport from one place to another. When he reaches his destination, it reforms. Throwing it at the ground opens a Garganta which allows him to access Hueco Mundo. Swallowing it alters his body slightly, teleporting away anything that comes into contact with him. This method destroys the Jippōsekai, and the effect lasts only for two minutes. '''Jendābendā Bakudan (男女ベンダー爆弾, Gender Bender Bomb):He invented bombs that are like smoke bombs that after 2 seconds of inhaling or being touched by the smoke. The person's gender is changed to the opposite sex. This device can be used in combat to distracted his opponent. He says he merely invented this as a joke item, but found it does have it's uses in combat. While he was a Shinigami in the Gotei 13, this item was popular among residents of the Rukongai, so much that he allowed a store to be set up for purchase of this item. Teguri Gintō (銀筒 手繰り, Reeling in Silver Tubes): Reverse engineering the Quincies Gintō tubes, Kaito has discovered a way to manipulate the spiritual energy inside similar to that of Fullbring. After research on how Fullbring centers around pulling the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects, Kaito has discovered use of his Zanpakutō to pull the spiritual energy from the Gintō tubes. This allows Kaito to create an incredibly durable thread, capable of tying down the strongest of spiritual beings. It has shown to act as a "Leash" for rampant Hollows, allowing Kaito to leash them and guide them to his whim. the use of his Zanpakutō to pull the spiritual energy isn't needed, spiritual energy control would work just as well. Tenchō (天蝶, Heaven Butterfly): A hybrid of the Hell Butterfly, the Tenchō works as a “spiritual storage device”, allowing one to channel portions of spiritual energy into them. By channeling a large portion into a swarm of Tenchō, Kaito can then summon them through a Senkaimon if he is fatigued and weak during battle to regain his lost resources. Tenchō have yet to be used by the Shinigami for their rarity, time consumed in breeding them and the fact that they die after one use. While they are seen as useless to most, Kaito thinks highly of his creation. Powers & Abilities Body Modification: Requiring medical procedure, the Head's of the Kurui's Families past have been noted to pass down the rare eye that grants one extraordinary abilities. To adapt to the eyes abilities, modification of the body is needed. As with any major transfer of a body part, through "science" Kaito must adapt his blood to that which the eye is used to. His skull must also be reconfigured to house the eye comfortably. Due to these standards, Body Modification is needed to even accept the eye into the body. *'Kanpa Kōtan' (看破荒誕 See through lies) This eye has been passed down form former heads of The Noble House of The Kurui Family. The Eye is a sacred procession for the head of the Kurui Family. The eye's color is crimsom red, and has purple sparks that flicker when in use. Its abilities allow him to see through illusions and allow for safe passage through dangai, it could also see how Reiatsu/reiryoku is manipulated in a person's body. Kidō Master: Kaito was very skilled and proficient in kido. He can even use kido's in the eighty's with ease and without the need of a incantation. He also has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. In addition, Kaito's vast knowledge of kido had lead him to invent some of his own kido. Shunpo Practitioner: Kaito uses shunpo, although in a much lesser extent than the others. His usage of shunpo often leads to accidents as he can't control the direction he takes, only being able to move forward and backward. Genius Intellect: As the former Captain of the 12th Division, Kaito has shown to be smarter then most. His keen intellect and sharp thinking have been noted on several occasions. His inventions are homage to his true genius, rivaling that of the Soul Societies greatest. As a Leader of the Kurui Family and Scientist, Kaito prides his intellect as it is one of his most powerful aspects. His ability to understand the surroundings of a situation and adapt to them accordingly has gained Kaito much recognition. :Master Scientist/Inventor: As former Head of the Shinigami Research Institute and 12th Division Captain, Kaito is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. Immense Spiritual Power: As the former Captain of the Twelfth Division, Kaito possesses very strong spiritual pressure, in some ways equaling that of Kenpachi Zaraki. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: As a Captain, Kaito has training in the art of Hand-to-Hand combat. If the situation calls for it, Kaito will resort to this archaic form of fighting. While most would prefer a sword, Kaito finds that this form of taking down an opponent works best in most situations. As Kaito states, "Anyone can block a sword, it takes skill to dodge a fist". His immense spiritual energies and masterful control of them allows Kaito to increase the physical attributes of his strikes, making him that much more deadly up close. Zanpakutō Yūdaisuto'' (雄大スト, Majestic Blast)'' Kaito's Zanpakutō seal form is a rather unusual for a Zanpakutō. Yūdaisuto is unique because it takes the form of a golden-coloured gauntlet with three, distinctive arm braces that covers Kaito's whole forearm. *Shikai: With the release command "I call thee now to alight from thine palace and with thee heavenly guidance and holy blessing, obliterate my enemy, leaving no trace." (私はあなたの宮殿からそして八十八の天空の指導および神聖な天恵と降りるために抹消する跡を残していない私の敵を今電話する)" which will cause wild of spiritual energy to engulf Kaito's person. After the reiastu has disappeared, Yūdaisuto will be shown to have transformed to full golden gauntlet covered in the eyes that look similar to that of a Visoreds when donning their Hollow mask. These eyes are not able to see, and, when damaged or removed, reform immediately. :Shikai Special Ability:Yūdaisuto's Shikai Special Ability is the production and manipulation of crimson-colored energy. While a fairly simple ability, Kaito can manipulate the energy to create varying attacks with it. These attacks range from shields, to nets for capturing purposes, to attacks reminescent of the Cero. Due to the many uses for this energy, Yūdaisuto is a formidable Zanpakuto to face in battle. :Kunogan (くものすの隻眼 Web of Eyes) is a binding technique of the Yūdaisuto. Generating spiraling energy from the eyes, the energy condenses into a spiraling net, flung at the opponent with a mere swing of the arm. The net is durable and not easily breakable, proving an efficient means of capture and detainment ::Kunohakyou (くものすのはっきょう Web of Madness) is a technique that, after successfully binding the opponent with the Kunogan technique, uses the energy threads of the net to send a massive blast of golden energy from the guantlet, creating a massive explosion around the cpatured foe. *Bankai: Eikō-daka-ro'' ( 栄光高炉,Glorious Blast)'' Kaito's bankai is one of the most dangerous in the Soul Society.It should be noted that several members of the Gote 13, even Captains have told Kaito not to release it "before the times come." Its appearance is that of a protective armor that encases Kaito's entire right arm and comes all the way above his shoulder to form a giant golden shell-like cannon that he uses both as a shield and as a javelin in regular combat. There is also a giant red gem at the back of the shell, seeming to be where reiatsu is focused, as well as a a small bone-like cage around the top part of his left arm. Before he activated his Bankai, Kaito tore off his upper garment, in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. He uses his Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society; Kaito explains that his Bankai is his secret weapon and his most prized attack, as it maximizes his performance in kido or reiatsu control. 'Bankai Special Ability: '''Kaito explains that he ''can only use his Bankai once per-day. It gathers immense levels of reiatsu in the giant yellow gem on it's base and fires a large reiatsu beam from it's tip. It is packed with enough spiritual power that it can effectively destroy and turn to dust buildings of the size of sky scrappers, but it's true danger lies in it's ability. His Bankai can then be used to fire off regular Hado spells at vastly increased power-levels. For this reason it is considered the strongest Bankai in Soul Society. Kaito is capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power. Even this Bankai is powerful, there are weakness behind it. The weakness of this Bankai is that he can not be able to move swiftly like he could in his Shikai since the Bankai is a heavy. A;so,in addition, the Bankai drains a lot of reiatsu while in use, not to mention that after a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion The burst of explosive energy after the detonation is powerful enough to not only blow Kaito away to a long distance away from the explosion. This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than 2 missile every three days; doing so more often taxes him noticeably. Trivia *Kaito has a counterpart in another fanon series, Kaito Hiroki, the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Quotes